Is all hope lost?
by aiken4liam
Summary: Is all hope lost for Klaus? When Isadora went away.. he hasn't been the same. KI. read and review! more chapters coming up
1. Miserable Memories

**Miserable Memories  
**_please read and review!_

It was nearly 3am that night and Klaus found himself crying himself to sleep. Again. 2 years ago he realized he never did this, but ever since the "accident", he grieves about it every night before bed. _Why... I miss her... I shouldn't have let her... No... It's not really happening...Everything will be better in the morning... _Klaus thought. And he was thinking about noneother than the one and only Isadora Quagmire.

**Isadora is the one I love  
She is more beautiful than a dove.**

_JEEZ Klaus that was so gay... just stop thinking about her already! SHES GONE..._

Again, he found himself at the breakfast table, bawling his eyes out. "Dear God, Klaus! What's the matter little brother!"

"VIOLET DON'T YOU SEE! SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

"Are you talking about... Isadora?"

"YES DIT VIOLET! I EFFING MISS HER DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I LOVE HER."

* * *

**--2 years earlier--**

Isadora found Klaus and herself locked in a kiss... it was magical. They were meant for eachother, and both of them could see that. After a while, Isadora had to pull away. It was 5pm and she had to go to work. She worked at the local coffee shop and her shift was only4 hours. "Klaus, I have to go..." and she started for the door. Klaus ran to herand held her in his arms, "No, don't go... please... just stay...I love you..." Isadora pecked him on the cheek, "I love you too.", and got in the car. "I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!" Klaus shouted at her, and went back inside. Waiting he did... he watched a movie, messed around on the computer... looked through old photographs... and then the phone rang. He hurried down the stairs to get it hoping it would be Isadora. "Hello?" Klaus said. "Hey Klaus," it was Quigley on the other end. Klaus noticed a bit of shakiness in his voice. "Dude, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" Quigley started crying on the other line and in the background he heard Duncan's voice, ISADORA IS DEAD KLAUS! Klaus's whole body turned cold, and his fingers slipped off of the phone. _Dead... _the word still rang in his mind. He didn't care how it happened. He wanted her back. He knew it wasn't possible because when people die, they don't come back. Ever. He learned that when he was little. He rushed over to the coffee shop and there was police tape around it. _What in the world... _he thought. Klaus rushed over to the closest policeman and asked him "What happened here?" "Well son... this horrible man named Count Ollie poisoned the coffee in this here shop n' it killed nearly everyone in it. One only person was smart enough to know that." Klaus's heart filled with hope, hoping that Isadora was the one who was smart enough. "Who?" "Fiona Widdershins. Smart kid, too." His heart grew cold at that very moment.

* * *

"Oh, Klaus..." Violet hugged her little brother. She loved him too much in a sisterly way to let him go through his life miserably like this. She knew she had to do something. 

Klaus kept sobbing on the table. "There's no hope in this. No hope at all, Violet. She's... She's never coming back..."


	2. Weird Moment

_**Is all hope Lost? – Chapter 2- Weird Moment**_

A week had already passed and Klaus was feeling better about the situation. But, he was sick with a cold now and didn't go to school the past two days. He was hungry for some knowledge… but Klaus already read a few books today and wanted to do something else. He was home alone until Sunny got home from her 2nd grade classes, so he could do pretty much whatever he wanted.

Klaus decided to sit on the couch and just watch a movie. He went over to the living room and started to look through the DVD's they had. "Barney.. .Star Wars... Harry Potter… Teletubbies… A Series of Unfortunate Events… Wait, whoa!" He popped in the movie labeled "Lemony Snicket's A series of Unfortunate Events." _Those people sound and look very familiar…Oh my gosh, they knew a Count Olaf too! THEY MADE PUTTANESCA? THEY MET UNCLE MONTY? THEY WENT TO AUNT JOSEPHINE'S HOUSE?_ Weird…

Anyways, by the middle of the movie he had fallen asleep. The medicine he was taking made him somewhat drowsy. Before he knew it, he was sleeping like a baby.

Little did he know that he actually wasn't the only one at the Baudelaire mansion…

**A/N: ok, sorry, short chapter and a major cliffhanger! When I get some reviews I'll update. aiken4liam**


	3. Who Was it?

_**Is All Hope Lost? – Chapter 3 – Who Was it?**_

_Thanx reviewers! You have no idea how much I like getting reviews like that! this time, u get a cookie!_

Klaus was still sound asleep when Sunny came home, and she knew better than to wake him up… she remembered what happened last time…

You know… I'm not even gonna go into detail 

Sunny just skipped up the stairs to her room, shut the door, took out her box full of Barbie's and was completely content for the next few hours, fiddling with different kinds of Barbies, Kens, Theresas, plastic convertibles and inflatable beach houses.

Klaus, on the other hand, was still slumbering away on the couch---

_**ping ping**_

He was still too locked away in dream land to hear what was going on

_**tink tink**_

Klaus still didn't wake up.

_**knock knock**_

Even a knock at the back window wasn't loud enough for Klaus to hear, so finally, the person at the other side of the window—

_**SHATTER**_

Broke the window open and was now inside of the Baudelaire mansion.

"KLAUS PADRAIC BAUDELAIRE!" The mysterious person exclaimed.

Klaus immediately sat up from the couch and was now looking eye-to-eye at a person he was hoping he was never going to see again….


	4. The Mysterious Person

_**Is All Hope Lost? – Chapter 4 – The Mysterious Person **_

**rrrreeeevvvviiiieeeewwww! Or die! MWUHAHAHA lol jk**

Klaus just couldn't believe what he was seeing…

the ASOUE movie was still playing and it was at the part where he was dressed as a camel. _Weird… it looks just like me!_ He thought.

The window was broken. Boy, Violet was gonna be mad!

A very horrible person was staring straight at him.

"A-are you.. F-f-f-io," Klaus's words were cut off.

"Yes, it's me. Fiona. I came back for you Klaus… after all these years…" she said

"Well, why did you come back?" Klaus asked.

"Because I love you, of course!" Fiona said, while batting her eyelashes.

_Gross…_ Thought Klaus. "well I'm sorry, but your trip was a complete waste of time. You can leave now."

"What! Klaus… I thought we had a connection…"

"Fiona, don't you understand!" Klaus, started, full of anger. "That was years ago, and you betrayed me by joining Olaf. How do you expect me to trust you now? Besides, I know you're the one who killed Isadora…"

Fiona's eyes had just as much fury in them as Klaus's did. "You know, if it will make youhappy, Isadora isn't dead. Count Olaf has her prisoner."

Klaus was very confused at this point. He didn't know whether to trust her or not. He desperately wanted to, though… he wanted to believe Isadora… his Izzie.. was safe and sound again.

"How do I know you're telling the truth, Fiona? How can I even trust anything that comes out of your mouth anymore?" Klaus said.

By now, Fiona was bawling her eyes out, the tears making her triangle glasses unable to see through.

"I-I… I didn't want to put h-h-her there…" she answered, choking on her words.

"What!" Klaus asked her, very puzzled with the situation.

"Isadora… she's… she's trapped… on Mount Fraught…" Fiona said.

**A/N: AND… END OF CHAPPIE! What will Klaus do? Is Fiona lying? Is Isadora really safe? Is Sunny still playing with her BEACH FUN BARBIE? Keep checking for the next chapter!**


	5. Choices, Choices, Choices

_**Is All Hope Lost – Chapter 5 – Choices, Choices, Choices**_

**Yayfor reviews! lol I luv u guys! (er.. and girls)**

* * *

Klaus was now really unsure of what to think… but he knew he had 2 choices. 

1—go to Mount Fraught and save Isadora… if she's even there…

2—not go with a chance of her being there… or she could die.

What Klaus really needed to do was talk to someone who would listen, and help him, but Sunny was the only one home at the time, and she probably doesn't even remember Isadora.

He could only wait until Violet got home from work…

"I guess I'll leave now, I'm of no importance to you anyway." And with that said, Fiona simply left, with tears still streaming down her face.

_Only another hour until Violet gets home…_ Klaus thought, so he decided to go upstairs to Sunny's room and play Candy Land with her like good big brother.

* * *

**sorry for such a short chapter… but I promise it will get better! MUCH better! The climax pretty much just started… :D --aiken4liam **


	6. Confronting Violet

_**Is All Hope Lost? – Chapter 6 – Confronting Violet**_

**by aiken4liam**

_reviews please! i love reviews. x3_

* * *

"HAHA KLAUS! I BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Shrieked Sunny, beating Klaus in Candy Land for the 27th time in a row. He was doing that on purpose to make her happy. He knew he wasn't...

"Klaus? Earth to Klaus…"

Klaus was startled.

"Um...oh, sorry, Sunny. I was sorta zoned out…"

"Zoned out? ONLY zoned out? You were drooling, Klaus."

"Um.. oh, uh... sorry..."

Klaus sighed. He was still thinking about Isadora.

"Klaus, what time is it?" Sunny asked.

He glanced at his wrist watch. It was 6:57. Which meant, Violet was gonna be home soon. Very soon. She gets off of work at 7:00.

"We need to start cleaning up, Violet should be home soon."

With that, Sunny put back the board, pieces, and cards neatly into the box and set it back onto the shelf in her room.

Klaus took Sunny downstairs just as Violet was walking through the door with a broad smile on her face.

"Hey!" She said. She seemed extremely happy.

"Violet, why do you seem so cheery? You're reminding me of the Littlest Elf…" Klaus said in disgust.

Violet let out a slight chuckle.

"I got a promotion!"

Sunny got up and ran to Violet to give her a big, big hug.

"Congrats, Violet." Klaus said, and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"Sissyyyy I'm hungryyyy" Sunny said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"We all are. How about some of your "famous" green bean casserole, Sunny?"

Sunny did an army salute to Violet. "YES MA'AM!" And skipped off to the kitchen

* * *

"Um, Violet, can I talk to you for a minute?" Klaus asked.

"Of course, Klaus. Anything. What is it?"

"Erm… see the broken glass over there…?

* * *

Klaus told her everything that happened and her eyes were wide in shock once he was finished.

"Are you serious…."

"Yes Violet. I wouldn't lie to you…"

"If you want my opinion… go save her. You love her." Violet stated, flat out and simple.

"But…" Klaus tried to object.

"You're going in the morning." Violet said.

* * *

reviews please. remember... **REVIEWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS!**


	7. Getting Ready

_**Is All Hope Lost? – Chapter 7 – Getting Ready!**_

**By aiken4liam**

**I wanna try and make this chapter a bit humorous…:)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own nothing, right Lemony?**

**Lemony: You betta not own nut'in, foo'.**

**Me: HAHAH Lemony went gangstuh!**

**Lemony: Das rite, playa.**

**((HAHAHHAA ok it was my friend Shannon's idea to do that lol :D ))**

**Thanx reviewers! I appreciate everything yall told me! The following people get a cookie! YAY**

_Edward Elric's gurl_

_Will-herm-simetra_

_HarryPotterfreak99_

_Bpotato23_

_Isadora Q. Aiken_

_Jill2282_

_Violet Aiken_

**Anyways, on with the story**

* * *

Klaus was sleeping soundly in his bedroom, wrapped up in the covers.

He was locked away in dream land…

…until Violet came bursting through his bedroom door and screamed "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" while jumping up and down on his mattress.

Klaus' eyes were wide with shock. "Dear God, Violet, you're acting like Sunny! You're not in freakin second grade!"

Violet chuckled at this and dragged him down the stairs.

Literally.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW.." Klaus said, each time his head hit a stair.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW..! VVVIIIOOOLLLEEETTT!" He screamed.

Violet was roaring with laughter, but then lost concentration… and by accident, let go of his feet.

…sending him tumbling down.

"AAAHHH!" He shrieked, sounding like a little school girl.

Violet was still laughing so hard she was crying.

When Klaus finally reached the bottom, he met up with a wide-eyed Sunny.

"WTF Klaus!"

"Sunny! Don't say that ever again!"

"WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF…" she said, to annoy him.

"My life is really screwed up now." He thought.

* * *

After everyone ate, washed up, and changed, Violet and Sunny took Klaus to the airport.

"Wait, you aren't coming with me?" Klaus asked, not wanting to go alone, I mean, Olaf could kill him.

"No, silly. We're gonna meet up with you tomorrow."

"…why?"

"I have to get my hair done! I am soo not seeing Isadora like THIS!" she said, pointing to her PERFECTLY GROOMED HAIR.

"Violet, it's fine."

"No it's not! Once I'm done with it, and Sunny actually takes a bath, we'll come see you. TOODLES!" she exclaimed, and pushed him into the entrance of the airplane.

* * *

Klaus sighed. This was going to be an interesting ride.

He sat down in his seat and turned to the person next to him.

"Um, excuse me… do I know you?"

"Well, if you don't at least we can be friends!"

"Uh… right.."

Wait, Klaus recognized that voice, and the optimistic-ness!

"PHIL?"

"Oh, Hello Klaus! Long time no see, eh?"

* * *

The plane started to shake a bit..

Klaus was getting nervous.

"Hey, if we die, at least it we'll be in a happier place!" Phil said.

…and the plane started falling.

"WEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAH" the people in the plane were screaming; with their hands in the air, like they were in a roller coaster; obviously having fun.

And suddenly, Simon Cowell showed up.

"Dreadful. Absolutely Dreadful."

"Er… how did you get here?" Klaus asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask that coo-coo author who's writing all of this.

Me: TEE HEE HEEEE

(Violet peeks in from the edge of the screen.) "Um… this plot isn't making sense anymore. I thought Klaus was supposed to be sad, trying to find his long-lost-love Isadora, then find her, and live happily ever after?"

Me: yes yes yes WE'RE GETTING THERE! DON'T RUIN IT!

Violet: oh. Sorry!

**ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY**

So the plane was falling

Then it crashed.

On Mount Fraught.

What a coinkydink!

_**-end of chapteh.-**_

**gets out a watch and hypnotises you.**

**REVIEW… REVIEWWWW! REVIEWS ARE YOUR FREINDSSS!**


	8. Mount Fraught Finally

_**Is All Hope Lost? – Chapter 8 – Mount Fraught; Finally**_

**By aiken4liam**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! YOU ALL GET COOKIES AND A PANDA! And, I forgot to mention, the panda is rabid and has mental problems. Sorry.**

**Anways**

**On with the story**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**2 ½**

**2 ¾**

**1**

**.5**

**0**

* * *

Once everyone was out of the plane safely, instead of staying with the rest of the passengers and getting his bags out, Klaus was determined to find Isadora. 

So he ran away.

Fast.

Very Fast.

Very Fast into the middle of nowhere, on the other side of the mountain.

So fast, he ran into a tree… and got knocked out. (A/N: oh no!)

* * *

Klaus slowly blinked his eyes open, and saw a very small room, that was very gloomy looking. Grey-ish walls, half of the wallpaper ripped off, cement seats, old food on the floor, and the door was metal bars. He was obviously in a jail. 

"Klaus?"

Klaus was startled and tried to jump up, but couldn't. He was strapped down to one of the cement seats.

"Klaus?"

There it was again. That voice.

Who was it, though?

"_Klaus?"_

He looked over, and saw a very beautiful woman, looking down at him. She had long, dark hair, wide brown eyes, and a long flowing (yet slightly tattered, obviously old) dress. It was Isadora Quagmire.

_This can't be happening_ thought Klaus.

..or was it?

* * *

**gah... i'm sorry my chapters are so short yall. i really am. the next one will be longer, i promise.**

**well anyways**

**-advertiser voice-**

**-heroic music in the background-**

**Is it happening?**

**Is it a dream?**

**When are Sunny and Violet coming?**

**Will Olaf get in the way?**

**LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**-end of advertiser voice-**

**-end of heroic music-**

**Reviewers this time get a free wombat. Woot!**

**x3 aiken4liam**


End file.
